Pedido
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: No lo había conseguido. Ni su última técnica era factible. Se quedó allí parado como si de una estatua se tratase, ni modo. — ¿Al menos me puedo quedar contigo leyendo, Levy? — la pregunta sorprendido a la maga, ¿Acaso Gajeel quería leer?
**PEDIDO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No lo había conseguido. Ni su última técnica era factible. Se quedó allí parado como si de una estatua se tratase, ni modo. — ¿Al menos me puedo quedar contigo leyendo, Levy? — la pregunta sorprendido a la maga, ¿Acaso Gajeel quería leer?

 **Nota de la autora** : Me gusta mucho la pareja de Gajeel y Levy y por fin me pude dar a escribir de ellos. Espero que esta historia corta les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Pedido

— Por favor, enana. No es tan difícil — susurró al oído el slayer de hierro mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo la camiseta de la maga de escritura sólida.

— No, Gajeel — volvió a repetir la de cabellera azul. Llevaba horas intentado convencerla, pero ella seguía enfrascada con los malditos libros e ignorando al mago de hierro.

— No la convencerás…— habló Pantherlily, el único testigo de las suplicas del dragón slayer además de Levy.

La mano del hijo de Metallicana seguía ascendiendo por la espalda de la muchacha, mientras que acariciaba el cuello femenino con su nariz haciéndole cosquillas de paso con su gran melena negra.

— Jode, enana. No pido mucho. — ronroneó cuan gato.

— Eso me ofende en muchos aspectos. Además, ¿Eso se puede llamar ronroneo? — cuestiono el exceed oscuro que tenía sus propios asuntos que tratar.

— _Después veremos eso. Continuemos el relato, Lily._

Gajeel sonrió para sí cuando escucho la respiración de la maga enana, estaba cediendo, se puso feliz. Él un dragón slayer, y ella sería la mujer encargada de darle a sus hijos por la cual siempre la respetaría y obedecería en ocasiones, pero dadas las circunstancias como aquellas ¡el dragón siempre tenía la última palabra!

Además, ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que había saboreado aquello y las ganas de destrozar o atravesar cualquier cosa con sus hierros iban en aumento.

¿Y todavía quedaban otros cinco días? Imposible que sobreviviese tanto tiempo.

Desde que lo había probado, oh dios, había sido como una bendición para su paladar de dragón.

—Joder, ¡Gajeel, no! — pero no, Erza había poseído a su novia y la hacía tan negativa como la mencionada. El enfado de la negación iba en aumento, pero sabía que si demostraba algo de ira, las ínfimas posibilidades que tenía acabarían convirtiéndose en nulas.

Sólo le quedaba un as en la manga, era el último recurso que le quedaba y siempre había funcionado. Aunque se llevara burlas por parte de su gato, único testigo de su crisis, usaría su táctica más efectiva.

El mago de hierro cubrió sus manos de escamas de hierro y simplemente rasgo la ropa de la peli-azul. Lily rápidamente se cubrió la cara, avergonzado.

— Gajeel…— pensó para sus adentros el exceed, decepcionado.

— ¡Kya! — chilló Levy y golpeó a Gajeel arrojándolo a una pared.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, enana?!

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Me has dejado en ropa interior! Ahora tendré que volver a comprar y pedirle a Lu-chan que me acompañe. ¿En qué estabas pensando? — Levy arrugó el entrecejo y farfulló— ¿Qué le diré a Lucy? _Oye, Lu-chan, Gajeel ha decidido que cada vez que no le dejo hacer algo mi ropa sale destrozada por sus escamas de hierro o atravesada por barras de hierro ¿Me ayudas a comprar más?_

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de slayer. Le encantaba poder destrozar sus prendas con sus habilidades. Pero al ver la cara tan seria de su compañera, borró tan pronto como pudo su sonrisa.

No era buena idea molestarla más. Simplemente asintió cabizbajo aceptando su derrota.

Levy suspiró y no pudo evitar cerrar los parpados con fuerza. Gajeel era Gajeel y no cambiaría.

—Te perdono, pero me mantengo firme con lo que te había dicho. Una semana sin. Por más que lo intentes, seguiré diciendo no.

— ¡Pero yo quiero mi pastel glaseado! — berreó Gajeel como niño pequeño. No lo había conseguido. Ni su última técnica era factible. Se quedó allí parado como si de una estatua se tratase, ni modo. — ¿Al menos me puedo quedar contigo leyendo, Levy? — la pregunta sorprendido a la maga, ¿Acaso Gajeel quería leer?

— ¿En verdad quieres? — indagó Levy a lo que Gajeel asintió. De inmediato, Gajeel se acomodó en el regazo de la maga recostándose en la cama mientras ella leía apoyada en el respaldo del mismo mueble. — Lily, ¿No quieres unírtenos?

Por un momento, Lily meneo su cola dudando y mirando hacia atrás como si hubiera una presencia detrás de él.

— _Oh vamos, termina la historia con un momento familiar y satisfactorio para los seguidores de la pareja._

— ¡Hecho! — sonrió el exceed y de un brinco se encontró al lado de Levy y Gajeel.

Este último sonriendo en esos momentos, orgulloso. Orgulloso al verse dueño del gato más grande y fuerte y de la maga quizás no tan grande, pero sí de la más bonita y buena cocinera del gremio.

Levy, por su parte estaba contenta con su novio. Al menos, Gajeel podía ser considerado y esperar por sus pedidos.


End file.
